


Eighteen letters

by Mathildefr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildefr/pseuds/Mathildefr
Summary: On June 1st, Eleanor Castelda moved into her new house. One day, when she was cleaning her bedroom, she noticed a strange noise coming from the vent. However, what she didn't know was that noise was going to change her life, for the good and the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! 
> 
> First thing first, my name is Mathilde, and I'm french.
> 
> Since I'm french, and this fanfiction is in English I want to apologize is there's any mistakes, and if there's some, let me know in the comments please!
> 
> By the way, this fanfiction will only be updated on sundays or/and mondays. So please don't harass me if I don't update !! And if I update (a day late for example), don't comment stuff like "WHERES THE UPDATE?????". Because firstly, English isn't my native language. And writing in a language I'm not even fluent in is fücking hard. Secondly, I write because I enjoy doing it, and if you guys tell me to write 'faster', I'm not going to do it. I mostly write for fun, and if you guys 'force' me to write, like I said earlier, I'm not going to do it. And thirdly, I have school, friends and a family. I'm not always logged in this account and sometimes I have other stuff to do than writing. I don't want to sound rude or anything but I needed to say that.
> 
> Also, please don't comment stuff like "it's too short!1!!1!1!1", I know it's short. And like I said english isn't my native language so it's way more harder to write.
> 
> Please don't post stuff like 'check my story please!!1!1!1' and 'follow me back!!1!1!11!' I'm okay with self promo but I think it’s kinda rude to do it on a story. 
> 
> By the way, when I'll go somewhere [on vacation or at a friend's house for example], I'll say it in a note. After it depends on the duration of the trip. For example if it's 3 days I'll post earlier and if it's for 3 weeks, like I said, I'll write an note. And after if I don't have any internet connection during my trip, I'll say it in my note.
> 
> And also, this story includes explicit language, harassment, mention of suicide and self-harm. I just want to say that because I don't want anyone to get triggered.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this book! 
> 
> -mathilde :)

( _A/n : I forgot to mention that this fic is an 5 seconds of summer a.u! And the band doesn't exist, so don't be lost please._ )

Eleanor's life was already strange. But with the fact that she learned that she was going to move to Sydney in least than three days made it even more strange.

At the moment, she was currently packing her books with a little bit of nostalgia in her brown eyes. The 18 years old was going to miss her hometown, Melbourne. And the fact that Golden Days by Panic! At the disco was currently playing in the background made her even more emotional than she already was.

When she was done packing her books, she started packing her vinyls. And that was going to take the rest of the afternoon. Right when she grabbed American Idiot by Green Day, her phone rang.

"Hi Youngman." Eleanor smiled.

"Call me by my last name one more time and I'm going to choke you to death." Marina said, in the most threatening voice she could make. But she just sounded ridiculous.

Eleanor grabbed Three cheers for sweet revenge by My Chemical Romance and laughed. "Love you too Marina." She putted the vinyl in the box and smiled. "How's college going?"

"It's really nice! The people here are nice as fück and the teachers too."

"Are you dating someone ?" Eleanor smiled. "You sound way happier than usual. But not in a bad way."

Her best friend didn't answered.

"Marina are you okay..?" She wondered. "Marina answer me please! Marina!"

Her phone stayed silent for at least 30 seconds. Eleanor could hear whispers in the background.

"I'm sorry, but I have to end the call. Love you Castelda."

"What? Why?" Eleanor asked. But before she could say anything else the call ended.

She sat on her bed, her vinyl was still in her right hand. The 18 years old wondered who Marina was talking to, and why she suddenly had to stop the call. Eleanor got up and decided to packed her stuff a little bit faster, so she could sleep and wake up before her father was going to be home.

*

It was 6 pm when she woke up. Eleanor got out of her -almost- empty bedroom and decided to go in the living room.

Her mother was working on some stuff on her laptop. She was probably answering her emails, she was a psychologist after all.

"Hi mom." Eleanor smiled and sat on the couch next to her. "Answering emails uh?"

"Yes honey." Her mother smiled. "But it's not your business." The teenager laughed and got up.

"I've finished packing my books and vinyls this afternoon." She smiled. "I'll pack the rest tomorrow."

"That's great Eleanor." Her mother closed her laptop and put it on the table. "Did you do anything else?"

"Well, I called Marina and took a nap. That's it." The teenager smiled awkwardly.

"Okay."

"What are we going to eat tonight ?"

"Pasta I think. You should go in the kitchen." She smiled. "He's here."

"What?" Eleanor whispered and ran to the kitchen.

"Dad!" She yelled and hugged her father as tight as possible. "I missed you so much!" The girl smiled.

"I missed you too Eleanor, but can you please let me go? You're hurting me!" He laughed.

"Sorry I got excited." She laughed too.

"Can we eat now?" Eleanor's mother laughed while watching in the kitchen.

"Fück yes!" They both laughed.

*

For Eleanor, the past two days have been horrible. Marina refused to answer her phone, her father was gone. And now her bedroom looked empty without the vinyls and posters on the walls.

She was going to live in Sydney for three months, after she was going to college with Marina. Her life was going to be weird in Sydney, but at least she was going to be only 13 miles away from her best friend.

Eleanor grabbed one of her pillows and jumped of her bed. She looked at the empty grey walls. The room looked way bigger now, the teenager locked the door and started going downstairs.

However, when she was in the middle of the stairs she overheard her mother on the phone.

"What do you mean he's gone? This can't be possible !" Her mother yelled. "Nobody can disappear like that! Especially him."

Eleanor wondered who she was talking about. She wanted to know it but didn't want to at the same time. It was weird. The teenager waited for her mother to end the call and walked in the living room, pretending she didn't heard a part of the conversation her mother was having.

"Are you ready mom?" Eleanor smiled and grabbed one of her two suitcases.

"Yes." Her mother answered and grabbed the other suitcase, and one of the many boxes that were left in the hallway. They were only three left.

When they finished putting Eleanor's stuff in the car, the teenager grabbed her Blink-182 jacket, her earphones and phone of course. Then she locked the door and sat in the car. The girl looked at her house one last time and her mother started driving.

Eleanor already missed this place.

*

When they arrived at Eleanor's apartment, it was cloudy.

At the moment, they were just done with Eleanor's furniture. The teenager and her mother were currently sitting on the couch. They were both wondering what was going to happen next. Eleanor was scared, she didn't know anyone besides Marina in Sydney. Her mother looked very concerned by something, but the 18 years old didn't want to ask what happened.

It was 8 pm when Eleanor's mother got up. She decided to woke up her daughter.

Eleanor looked at her mother with worried eyes.

"Eleanor, I have to go. I'm sorry but I have a lot of problems at work."

"Okay mom." Her daughter smiled and started to fall asleep again. Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

"Whatever you do Eleanor, please remember not to trust strangers. I love you."

"Love you too." Her daughter whispered and fell completely asleep.

Her mother looked at her during a few seconds and turned away. She locked the door and stared at the floor for a few seconds.

Her mother looked at the door.

"I love you Eleanor, and I'm sorry for not telling you everything." She whispered, knowing that they were the last words that she'll ever say to her. "I'm so sorry." She teared up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 am when Eleanor woke up. Her first reflex was to check if there was something to eat, but of course, since she just moved in her apartment, there was nothing to eat.

She opened one of her boxes, it was the one with most of her clothing. She changed her Bring me the horizon tee with a Green Day one. Then she grabbed one of her pairs of black skinny jeans and put it on.

About 5 minutes later, she grabbed her green jacket and her phone. Eleanor put her music on shuffle and smiled when Kids in the dark by All time low started playing. She liked the song. After the 18 years old locked her door and started going downstairs. When she was about to get out of the building, her brown eyes met green ones. She smiled at the teenage boy and closed the door behind her.

*

"That's all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." Eleanor smiled and took her wallet out of her jacked. "How much do I owe you?"

"25 dollars please." The brown-haired boy smiled.

The girl handed him her money and he took it.

"Have a great day." She smiled and grabbed her bags and got out of the supermarket.

On her way home, the teenager wondered what she was going to do for the rest of the day. She was probably going to unpack her stuff. But firstly she was going to eat.

*

Throne by Bring me the horizon resounded in Eleanor's apartment as the was taking her books out the the boxes. She was almost finished with her stuff. Her vinyls were going to stay in their boxes and her clothes were already in the closet. Now, she just needed to put around 30 books on her bookshelf.

Anastasia by Slash started playing and Eleanor smiled, hearing one of her favorites bands. In the middle of the song, she heard a knock on the door. She lowered the volume and opened the door.

"Hi." Eleanor said. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter for the moment." The stranger whispered. "You're Eleanor right?"

"Yes. How do you know my name? If I remember well, we saw each other this afternoon, but we just smiled at each other. I don't remember telling you my name..."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." The boy answered. "Eleanor, whatever you do, please stay safe. And please remember not to go outside alone after 6 pm. This town is dangerous."

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Please stay safe." The boy repeated.

"Okay..." Eleanor answered, raising an eyebrow. "But anyway, what the fück are you doing at my apartment ?"

"Actually I live here." He laughed and pointed the door that was next to Eleanor. "So if you find anything strange or need help, or simply someone to talk to, feel free to knock on my door!" Her neighbor smiled.

"Okay." The girl laughed. "Nice shirt by the way!" She smiled, noticing that he was wearing a Fall out boy tee.

"Thanks! Do you like Fall out boy ?"

"Fück yes! Save rock and roll is their best album."

"I think that American beauty/ American psycho is their best. But Save rock and roll is amazing."

"Do you like My chemical romance ?"

"I don't like them, I love them!" The girl smiled. The fact that she finally met someone with the same music taste as her made her really happy. "It's so sad that they break up. But anyway do you like Panic! At the disco ?"

"Hell yeah! Green Day?"

"Fück yes ! American Idiot is their best album !"

"I love you!" He laughed.

"Love you too!" She smiled and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Holy shït it's already 8 pm."

"Really?" Her neighbor smiled. "Time flies."

"It does." Eleanor laughed. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you."

The stranger laughed and quickly looked inside her apartment. "Not to sound intrusive or anything, but where's your bed?"

"It hasn't arrived yet. I sleep on my couch for the moment, but it's okay since it's comfy!"

"Do you wanna sleep to my house? I have a bed for two, or a empty bedroom  since my roommates won't return until tomorrow. Only if you want of course!"

"Sure!" Eleanor smiled. "Let me just take some stuff, I'll be there in 3 minutes!" She said before running into her apartment.

"Okay." The teenager smiled and waited for her.

She came back two minutes later with a grey shirt and a toothbrush in her right hand, and the key to her apartment in her left hand.

"Let's go!" Eleanor smiled and locked her apartment.

"Yes!" Her neighbor laughed and opened the door for her.

The walls of his apartment were grey, there was a black couch and the television was on.

"So this my apartment." He smiled. "Right there you have the kitchen. I'll show you the bathroom and the bedrooms later if you want."

"Okay." The 18 years old whispered. "It look very nice by the way. I mean the apartment." She laughed. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." He smiled. "And thanks for the compliment."

"I'm eighteen too! When are you going to college?"

"In three months if I remember well!"

"Oh my god me too! What if we're on the same class?"

"That would be great." He whispered. "Wanna eat pizza?"

"Of course!"

The teenagers spent the whole night talking about bands, books and movies. And they both ended up falling asleep on each other while Blink-182 played in the background. The 18 years old both had a lot of similarities, weither it was in their personalities and music taste.

*

"Shut up you're gonna wake them up!" A voice yelled next to the teenagers.

"It's too late." Another person laughed, noticing that the boy with green eyes opened one of his eyes.

"Fück you guys." He mumbled and tried to fall asleep again, but it was too late, the boy was already awake. "What are you too doing here? I thought you were only going home at 11 am."

"It's 12 am." One of them laughed.

"Fück."

"Who's this?"

"It's the new neighbor. She lives in his apartment, and I'm afraid she's going to find out about you know what. What if he comes back?"

"He's not going to. I talked to him yesterday and I don't think he's going to come back in Sydney until next year."

"Thank god. And by the way her name is Eleanor. She's a nice person."

"That's a nice name."

"Yes. I think you need to wake her up." The brown-haired boy smiled. "I think she's gonna be terrified if you don't." He laughed.

"You're right." The boy with green eyes smiled and got up.

"Eleanor wake up." He whispered next to her right her.

"Shut up." She whispered and opened her eyes before regretting it at the view of two shirtless men. "What the fück?!"

"Morning to you too."

Eleanor laughed and got up. "Hey I know you!"

"Yes, my name is Calum. Nice to meet you!" The tanned boy smiled.

"And this is...?" Eleanor asked, moving her head in the direction of the boy that was smoking next to the window.

"I'm Ashton!" The tanned boy answered.

She smiled to him as an answer. "I think I'm gonna leave now." Eleanor laughed. "But we can see each other this afternoon if you guys want to!"

"Of course." Calum smiled.

Eleanor grabbed her clothing and started walking to the door, but when she was about to open it, a hand grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Thank you!" The 18 years old smiled. "What's your name by the way ? I still don't know it."

"Michael."

"Well, yesterday was great, Michael."

Michael smiled. "I had a good time too."

"See you later," Her neighbor whispered before walking to her door. "Michael." She laughed.


End file.
